Lost in Translation
by Metamorphosis2011
Summary: Stiles and Derek are finally going to have their first time. Only there is some official business that needs taking care of first and Stiles really had no idea what he was letting himself in for.


So here it is, my second Sterek fic. The idea is somewhat wacky. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

This is a smutty fic, you were warned. And obviously this is about werewolves, so be prepared for the mention of knotting, and pack stuff and just general werewolfy stuff.

* * *

Lost in Translation

Stiles let out a nervous huff as he drove along the long dark, by now all too familiar, road towards the Hale house. He knew every twist and turn and bump, yet tonight the drive was different, felt different. Maybe that was because _he_ felt different tonight. Stiles knew he would not leave the house the same person he was now.

He was chewing on his bottom lip and clutching the wheel so hard that he was in danger of cutting off the blood supply to his fingers. Luckily that was compensated for more than adequately by his frantically beating heart, which seemed to have made it its mission to pump as much blood as possible as fast as possible through his tense body, thus making sure his fingers would not go blue and fall off but also making him feel light headed.

He was probably not in a fit state to drive as he had realised about 10 minutes into the drive but at the same time not a hundred horses or the powers of hell would be able to keep him away from Derek, not tonight. Well to be honest nothing had been able to keep him away from Derek for a long time already but tonight was the night he had been anticipating for a long time. First only as a wild hormone induced fantasy in his head and then, when he and Derek had finally started growing somewhat closer on a whole new level, Stiles had started to allow himself to hope for real that this day would one day come. And then after they at last had acknowledged their feelings for one another Stiles had known for certain that this day would one day come.

And now it was here at last. And internally Stiles was freaking out. Talk about an emotional build up of anticipation, desire and, despite everything somewhat apprehension, all thrown into one and all accumulating and peaking exactly at this point in time.

No wonder he was short of breath.

It was not unlike one of his panic attacks from how he remembered them and the effect they had on his body but different none the less. This was more exhilarating than scary. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins and his whole body on alert.

It was just that he had hoped to have his body a bit more under control by now, what with being only two weeks away of being considered legally adult. And really, he shouldn't be as nervous as he felt. Because he wanted this so very much, had for such a long time, and now "it" was finally going to happen, tonight!

Maybe his jitters were just due to this _'pack stuff_ 'that they needed to get out of the way first before they could get close and personal. It kind of felt like 'Meet the parents'. Only that they were not Derek's parents but more like his new family and they actually knew him already.

Only not officially as Derek's boyfriend. And with that thought Stiles heart rate picked up again. Derek, boyfriend, he liked the sound of that. Very much so.

Stiles was wondering whether despite their best efforts the pack had actually picked up on them being an item. Only that no one ever had mentioned anything to him, so maybe they had managed to keep this under the rug.

And in a way them not having a clue would make this whole evening all new levels of _awkward_.

'Gosh', he sighed. He really didn't quite get why they needed to make this big official announcement. Would it really matter if the pack would get their panties in a twist over him and Derek dating? They surely were all adults here, more or less.

Only that Derek had been going on about this to the point where he was actually talking in full sentences, showing off some quite impressive verbal skills. And Stiles still might not get everything about the importance of pack to werewolves but he knew Derek well enough by now to be able to interpret 'Derek _speech'_. Meaning the empty spaces between the few chosen words Derek usually uttered and what he actually meant by them.

At least Stiles thought he was getting better at deciphering those. And what he was sure he had deciphered was that for some reason this was mightily important to Derek and that's why it had to be important to him. Also Derek had actually called it just come kind of formality and that didn't sound so scary. So what if Derek was a bit old fashioned. It just added to his hidden charm Stiles thought smiling fondly at the thought of Derek.

Luckily his dad had allowed him to sleep over, as Stiles had no idea how long this official business would take and he really wanted to finally touch Derek _properly_, and for Derek to touch him. He didn't even care if it would not turn out into anything more than heavy making out as long as there was an orgasm involved at one stage which was not self induced. Because that had been the one thing that was still painfully lacking from their relationship. And being able to finally share a bed with Derek made his heart skip a beat. Hell, he really hoped the pack would just play the part, whatever that part involved, and then leave them to it.

Stiles pulled up outside the Hale house. He couldn't quite remember how he got here. The drive all but a blur in his mind. The house looked almost regal these days, fully renovated and bright looking, with the lights on in almost all the windows, which illuminated the whole surroundings in a warm yellowy-orange glow. He could make out moving shadows in what he knew to be the living room.

So, it looked like they were all there already. The whole jolly lot! Well, as most of them were his friends, really this 'Hi, I'm the alpha's chosen one, please accept me (and then get the hell out so we can finally have some sexy times)'-thing shouldn't take too long.

Stiles took in a last steadying breath and opened the car door heading out into the night, closing it with a bang. Of course Derek must have heard him coming a mile off because as soon as he had closed said door the front door of the house opened and Derek stepped out, looking abnormally pale and fidgety but still strong and determined. Only Derek would be able to pull this off, Stiles smirked as he walked up to him.

"Hey" Derek said breathily and Stiles almost didn't recognise his voice.

"Hi" Stiles answered trying to sound bright but his voice hitched and he actually almost fell over his feet as he walked up towards Derek but was able to steady himself before he humiliated himself by literally kissing Derek's shoes.

"You ok?" Derek said looking alarmed, reaching out with his arm trying to catch Stiles but stopping himself when he noticed Stiles wasn't going to fall. "You're sure about this, right?"

"Derek, we've basically spent who knows how many months doing nothing but talk about _this_. I mean … not that you said _much_, but I think even if I tried I wouldn't be able to remember the number of times you've asked me if I was sure about this. So please, stop second guessing me all the time and what you mean to me. I think you basically having to peel me off of you every time we've met lately should be a pretty good indication of me being alright with this."

Derek's piercing gaze met Stiles'. "You know it's about more than just wanting to get into your pants."

Stiles breath caught at the way Derek was looking at him and the way his voice sounded. He wondered if he would ever be able to have Derek look at him like that without having a shiver shoot straight down his spine.

Stiles closed the last bit of distance between them and took Derek's hand. "Of course I do. And really, if I didn't want you and everything that comes with being with you do you think I would be here now? I want all of you, the good and the bad. And after everything we've been through, don't you think I know what 'bad' could insinuate?"

Derek face twisted into the tiniest of smiles which made him look absolutely gorgeous and fragile at the same time. His hand squeezing Stiles' hard, his other one coming to rest on Stiles' heaving chest, right above his crazily beating heart.

"Nervous?" he simply whispered, leaning in and ghosting his lips against Stiles' neck.

"Very, and that's even more reason to get this over with quick. Come on, let's get this show on the road" he said smiling at Derek. How bad could this be?

"… Did you fill them in already?" Stiles added as an afterthought.

"Yes, they know the basics about us and about what is asked of them … so now all that's left to do is the actual pack ritual and…"

"Great!" Stiles said eagerly cutting Derek off mid sentence and pulling him along with him through the front door and into the house, missing the look and raised eyebrow Derek was giving him.

Everyone was there, as expected, huddled together in the living room staring at Derek and Stiles as they walked through the door.

"Hi everyone" Stiles said trying to sound like this was just like any other business pack meeting and not his being paraded in front of the pack in order to get their approval. Also he was trying hard to ignore the constipated look most of them gave him. Looked like he was not the only one wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.

"So, it's so nice you all could make it, I mean … I guess … this is kind of weird but … well, as Derek has filled you all in already as to the reason of this little gathering and … I just wanted to say that really, it's so nice to see you all and … I guess this must have come as a bit of a surprise that …"

"Stiles, relax" Derek cut him off and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder in a soothing fashion before Stiles would start to hyperventilate.

Everyone else let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a snort temporarily lightening the mood in the room.

"Oh please…" Jackson rolled his eyes. "You two might think you were being subtle but really … it wouldn't need any werewolf senses to figure out the sexual tension that has been building between you two over the last year."

"Oh" Stiles stared at him, and he had thought he had done so well hiding first his crush and then their budding relationship from view.

"Yeah man, we all suspected for at least the last 6 months and well, it's nice of you guys to finally send round the memo." Scott said smiling uncomfortably at him.

Why did he look like he wanted to be anywhere but here Stiles wondered? Did he not approve of his relationship with Derek? He hoped not as Derek had briefly mentioned about the whole pack having to accept him in order for this thing between them to become a proper thing. And Stiles didn't quite know how serious he had been about that at the time and whether this would be negotiable but he rather not have to find out. So he gave Scott a pleading look, trying to convey how much this meant to him, which weirdly had Scott squirm even more.

"Ok," Derek said dryly as he tightened his grip on Stiles shoulder slightly, picking up on Stiles change in demeanour. "Enough small talk, let's start."

"Oh eager, are we?" Stiles giggled nervously trying to brighten up the mood in the room that had gone back to being all solemn and awkward and heavy but somehow it fell flat and the whole pack was staring at him like he just had grown a second head.

"Stiles, shut up." Derek snarled, apparently this part of the _ceremony_ involved Derek reverting back to his cold ass alpha self. Before Stiles could give this any more thought he felt Derek's other hand on his other shoulder and yanking him forward until he was right in front of Scott who stared him down with yellow eyes and just for a second Stiles flinched before quickly getting a grip on his emotions. Without warning Derek pulled Stiles' head back by the hair and exposed his neck for Scott who leaned in dangerously close as his face started to shift, fangs extending and a low growl escaping him.

And could he please start to panic now, Stiles wondered. He had no idea this whole pack acceptance ritual might include having his throat ripped out by any of them should they disagree with the alpha's choice. Because even after almost two years of running with wolves so to speak the actual sight of those fangs still made him uncomfortable. Especially when they were directed at him.

And he really should have grilled Derek more about any particulars this ceremony might involve.

But instead of teeth Stiles felt a cold nose nudging at his neck and then he could hear Scott sniffing him. And oh god, Stiles went from scared shitless to absolute embarrassment in 0.1 seconds flat.

After what seemed like forever Scott moved back and started growling which made Stiles look at him and freeze at the glare Scott was shooting him. For a second Stiles felt like running, as the sheer fierceness of that look sent his fight or flight instinct sky high. Derek must have picked up on his increasing heart rate as his hand that was not holding his head back by his hair was pressing into his back, palm down, and making small circling motions which somewhat helped to ground Stiles. At least the alpha was on his side and after all he was the most powerful person in the room wasn't he?

And with that reassurance Stiles took a deep breath and looked back at Scott meeting his glare and staring him down. There was a tense moment of silence and then almost out of nowhere Scott whimpered and tore his eyes away lowering his head in submission to Stiles.

Wow! Stiles almost shouted out. Talk about rush of power! He still looked at Scott as realisation hit him. He had just whipped a werewolf into submission just with his glare alone. And apparently that also meant that he was done with Scott as Derek grabbed him hard again and shoved him on front of the next in line which was Jackson.

Great, Stiles groaned inwardly. Jackson was sure to kick his ass, already glaring at him with his cold blue wolf eyes and as Derek pulled yanked his head to the side. Stiles didn't much fancy exposing his neck to someone who always had loathed him before merely tolerating his existence.

To his great surprise it took only a few sniffs and a short eye wrestling match before Jackson also bowed his head submissively and Stiles let out a sigh of relief. Two down only 6 more to go, well if he counted Lydia and Allison that was. He wondered whether they would have to partake in this as technically they weren't werewolves but then again neither was Stiles.

Derek paraded him down the line, with Isaac next who didn't even really sniff him before bowing his head in submission. The same went for Boyd, who calmly looked at Stiles and took a sniff before lowering his head and grumbling in approval.

Erica proved more of a challenge as she not only sniffed Stiles extensively but also started to lick down his neck looking over Stiles' shoulder and giving Derek a challenging look. Stiles really wanted to push her off of him but was not sure whether that would be considered some kind of offence or how he should react. He hoped Derek would give him a sign of sorts or even better put Erica in her place himself. But all he felt was Derek's grip on him tighten even more and his rapid breath hot against the back of his neck but Derek didn't seem to take Erica's bait and remained stock still. And Stiles wondered whether it was actually down to him to put her in her place, as she was blatantly taunting his mate. Maybe it was kind of a challenge to see if he was a fit mate. Oh god, werewolf politics! Stiles apparently still had so much to learn.

Instinctively he did what he thought a werewolf would do in a situation like this. He growled. Well, he tried to growl and somehow the noise that escaped him got Erica's attention, as she now was staring him down with fierce fiery yellow eyes and flashed her teeth at Stiles. Stiles just kept staring back at her pulling himself up a bit straighter and managed another deep grumble as he closed in on Erica's personal space. They had kind of a stalemate for about a minute and Stiles thought this would all go horribly wrong when she finally with a smirk bowed her head to him as well.

As expected Lydia and Allison didn't feel the need to sniff him, thank god, but instead just gave him a big hug before following everyone else so far in lowering their head. Lydia gave him a cheeky wink as she did so and Stiles could feel himself blush. Despite his undeniable feelings for Derek, Lydia would always hold a special place in his heart.

And then there was only Peter left. Stiles had not been looking forward to this one bit. In fact if anyone could make this all go pear shaped, Stiles had no doubt it would be Peter. Peter still freaked him out and he had begged and pleaded with Derek not to have him here for this but caved when Derek seemed almost close to choking up when he explained to him that despite everything Peter was his only living family left and had proven himself to be an asset to his new pack so far. Well, Stiles couldn't really argue with that at the time and had decided that he would just have to suffer Peter.

Peter looked at him with a glint in his eyes of something Stiles' really didn't want to contemplate any further. He trembled as Derek pulled his head back yet again, yanking at his hair and wanted to close his eyes and for this just to be over so desperately but he knew he couldn't. There was no way he was going to let Peter see how scared he still was of him, despite knowing full well that he would pick up his rapid heartbeat without any trouble. Instead he held Peter's gaze, who for some reason was still looking at him with human eyes and didn't do much in terms of moving in to get his sniffing over with.

It occurred to Stiles that this, just as everything else Peter did, was probably just a game for him, winding him and Derek up seeing if he could crack them. Stiles reached behind him with one of his hand and grabbed Derek's giving it a squeeze. As much to reassure himself as well as to give Derek the support he clearly needed. Stiles knew Derek well enough to be able to feel the current of stress and anger and frustration that Derek emitted.

"So, you really think you can keep this one under control?" Peter said smirking at Derek.

Derek just growled but didn't make another move.

"Well, Stiles …" Peter continued shifting his attention fully to Stiles now. "It really should have not come as a surprise to me … I mean you always had something special about you … so my easily impressive nephew falling for your somewhat witty charms …"

"Peter" Derek snarled. "Watch your place."

"Oh of course, I forgot. I'm not the alpha here … _anymore_ …" Peter said dragging the words out as long as he could and giving Derek a 'who is to blame for that' look.

"Just Stiles… do you really think you've got what it takes to run a pack? To be second in command? To be tied to Derek in that way? I know you have the brains but … you are sooo _young_."

Stiles squared his shoulders. "Yes," he gritted out between clenched teeth meeting Peter's gaze. If Peter wanted to piss him off he was doing a good job because Stiles was certainly starting to feel annoyed.

Without warning Peter shifted and snarled at Stiles with his extended fangs making Stiles jump before finding his composure again and giving Peter his best "is that all you've got" look. He felt like his heart actually jumped out of his chest as it was thumping away so fast Stiles felt his pulse point at his neck pulsating.

Peter leaned in and nuzzled the skin just under Stiles' ear and then along said pulse point, smirking when he felt the rapid beating, before baring his fangs and placing them above the side of Stiles neck, closing his jaw just enough for Stiles to feel the pressure. Stiles knew a challenge when he saw one and didn't flinch despite feeling like he was going to faint from the sudden head rush.

"Peter" Derek growled again and Peter, after giving Derek a long menacing glare, withdrew his teeth from Stiles. Stiles held his gaze only by willpower alone and tried to give him his fiercest look.

"Just messing with you," Peter said smirking before he gave Stiles one of those unreadable creepy looks as he lowered his head.

Stiles let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Gosh, so this was finally over and hopefully now he and Derek could get on to the fun bit he had actually been looking forward to for days. Could everyone just make themselves scares real quick?

Derek let go of his hair and pulled him flush against him, back pressed against Derek's wonderful muscled chest. He nuzzled Stiles' neck as he leaned into him and Stiles relished in the amazing feeling of Derek so close to him.

"Ready?" he said in a whisper and almost tenderly as he placed a small kiss to the side of Stiles head.

"Oh hell yes," Stiles whispered back, ignoring the gasps and chuckles people emanated, and Derek took his hand and smiled nervously at him. Oh! So Derek was nervous about this too. Well that made Stiles feel a bit better about the hordes of butterflies that were currently roaming in this stomach. He guided Stiles to the middle of the room and stood there looking at him.

Ok, so what was he waiting for? Wasn't he going to lead Stiles up to his bedroom? Or were they going to do it here in the living room once everyone had left? Stiles really could get on board with that. Having sex with Derek in random places in the house had been one of his many jerk off fantasies for ages.

Stiles smiled up coyly at Derek. But something just didn't feel right. Why was everyone still here? And why hadn't he noticed earlier? All the furniture had actually been moved to make a big space in the middle of the living room. And were those blankets on the floor? What the hell was going on here? He shot Derek a questioning look.

Derek misread that as his cue for moving in and grabbed Stiles pulling him in, placing a number of gentle kisses along his jaw line.

"Ready?" he asked again as his hand moved dangerously close to Stiles' ass and Stiles pulled away staring in disbelief at Derek.

"What do you mean ready?" Stiles exclaimed, arms flailing uncoordinated around him pointing at the furniture and at the hard to miss amount of people still in the room.

"Stiles? … I thought you knew … and that you were ok with this whole mating ritual thing? After all you agreed to this!" Derek said, sounding confused.

"Erm…" Stiles could feel his face drain of any colour. What he thought Derek was implying here was so not in the manuals he had read about mating rituals and what he and Derek had discussed about this whole evening. He was pretty sure about that.

"DEREK," he said in a high pitched small breathy voice.

"Do you mind … can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute? Will you guys excuse us?" Stiles said dragging Derek out by the sleeve of his shirt.

"What the hell?" Stiles whisper yelled at Derek once they were in the kitchen, door firmly closed, as really he did not want the others to hear his little meltdown, although he knew that they would be able to hear him regardless. But at least it made him feel better.

"Derek, is what I think you implied out there actually what you implied out there?" Stiles babbled, still flailing his hands wildly around.

"I … I … we talked about _this_ …" Derek said sounding a bit deflated. "I mean … I told you about the pack having to accept you and be here for our mating ritual and … I just assumed you knew what that meant."

Stiles rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Words, Derek! It's called COMMUNICATION!" he huffed.

"You should really try it one of these days! It's apparently very good for avoiding any kind of misunderstandings, you know. Like 'you know Stiles, we're actually supposed to have sex in front of the whole pack, is that ok with you?'-kind of communication! Now, is that so hard to say?" Stiles was trying hard not to start to hyperventilate.

"Somehow an 'I will have to officially introduce you to the pack and they have to accept you before you and I will make love' doesn't quite ring the same bells now does it?" Oh Stiles was mad and he was just getting started.

"Stiles, I …"

"Oh no, don't you _Stiles_ me, Mr! I can't even begin to think in which reality you thought that me getting fucked by you in front of everyone would be a good idea and…"

"Stiles … stop!" Derek pleaded and the look of kicked puppy he was giving Stiles made Stiles snap out of his rage.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I really am. I thought … I really did think that you knew what was supposed to happen here tonight. It's … it's an old tradition that the alpha claiming his mate for the first time is a pack occasion. They have to accept the alpha's mate and then make sure their union is …. properly consummated. I just …

"Wait what? What does that even mean properly consummated? Is there an _improper_ way of consummating it?" Stiles stared in bewilderment at Derek.

"Well, kind of. We've spoken about the possibility of me knotting you during sex, I'm sure we did. And … well, it's more a mating thing rather than a random occurrence. So in this context, a werewolf will only knot his mate. It's almost like an instinctive thing over which we have limited control over. And you know … well, the pack will have to be convinced that this union is the real deal so to speak." Derek looked like he wished the floor would swallow him up alive as he fished for words to explain this to Stiles.

"Oh…"

"Oh … ok … so … not only are we supposed to _do_ it in front of them … now you're telling me they have to what? Examine that you actually plugged me up? I … I don't even know what to say to that …" Stiles didn't even feel like keeping his voice down anymore. He just wanted to get back to reality, because he was sure he must be dreaming right now.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. Really I am… I'm sorry I wasn't able to explain this to you properly before you agreed to take me as your mate. Of course you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just … I will tell them to go. We don't need to do this."

Derek sounded so small and broken. He reminded Stiles of the old Derek, the Derek he had first met, all closed up and so much pain behind those beautiful eyes and Stiles could not stand seeing him like that. Derek was averting his eyes to the ground almost in shame and started to turn, walking away from Stiles.

"Wait," Stiles said before he could stop himself, holding Derek back by his wrist.

"This … this _thing_ … whatever you want to call it, it really means a lot to you doesn't it?" he asked in a whisper, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Yes," Derek simply stated nodding his head.

Stiles didn't say anything in return but looked at Derek, urging him on with his eyes to explain further, giving him an open smile.

Derek swallowed back the lump in his throat before he started talking.

"It's like … it almost feels like my family is here with me again. I remember my parents telling me stories about their ceremony and how happy they made it sound." Derek's voice actually started to break and Stiles wanted to just hold him and make this pain Derek must still feel after all these years go away. But he kept still and listened to Derek continuing.

"I remember how they prepared me and Laura for this. I mean this mating in front of the whole pack is only for the alpha and his mate … you know the one who will stand by the alpha's side in leading the pack. And as there had always been the possibility of either of us becoming an alpha at one point we were both instructed in its importance for the gelling of the pack and … I know it's just a silly old tradition but … I had always assumed that … you know that's how I would … and …"

Stiles just held Derek's hand, giving it a gentle massage with his thumb as he listened to Derek talking, probably more than he had ever talked at any one time since Stiles knew him.

"I get that it would be weird for you … I mean I get it _now_. I'm so sorry I didn't think about this before. As werewolves we normally do this wolfed out so I guess there is that kind of detachment and … but I know it does happen between wolves and humans and I guess it might make it look that much more personal and intimidating… Shit, Stiles ... really I'm sorry for having been so caught up in my own expectations that I never thought about how this must feel for you and …"

"Shhh, Derek," Stiles said and leaned in to place a kiss on Derek's lips, basically shutting him up. A trick he had of course learned from Derek himself and something he had never thought in a million years he would need to use on Derek.

"Just tell me, honestly. This is actually about more than us just being boyfriends, isn't it? That's why it's so important for the pack to agree on you choice." Stiles felt like a light bulb had suddenly gone of in his head. How could he have not picked up on this earlier?

"Yes, again sorry. I assumed you knew the implication of being someone's mate, you know with you knack for research and us talking about it. I guess I really suck at explaining stuff. And really, if it's all too much for you, I understand." Derek said letting go of Stiles hand, physically giving him an out. But Stiles grabbed it back holding on tight.

Stiles knew he might regret what he was about to say for a very long time but he would regret leaving Derek with that look of utter aloneness on his face for even longer. Because Derek was not alone any more. He had Stiles now.

"Derek, it's ok. I … I will be ok with this, somehow. I understand now how important this is…"

"Stiles, I … I don't want you to feel forced into anything and …"

"Derek," Stiles looked deep into his green eyes. "Please, I know you would never force me to do this, I am giving this to you, to us. I mean if we can't start this whole mate thing properly how will we ever have a chance of lasting the distance?" he chuckled. "And in case you haven't gotten that into your werewolf brain yet, I intend to last the distance with you."

Derek's lips twitched and turned into that almost smile Stiles loved so much as he looked fondly at Stiles as though he literally was seeing him for who he was for the first time.

"What?" Stiles asked, feeling flushed and breathless from the longing disarming way Derek was looking at him.

"'S nothing… just I …" Derek's voice caught in his throat, and Stiles was sure Derek was actually fighting off a sob.

"Derek," Stiles said in a hush, his body had already lost the ability to move coherently and he was clinging on to Derek's hand like his life depended on it. He let his head fall against Derek's chest and closed his eyes, taking in the familiar scent of his wolf.

"I love you," Derek said so quietly and low down in his throat that Stiles would have missed it if his head hadn't been pressed against Derek's chest. Suddenly all his nerve endings were on fire. Derek had never told him that he loved him. Alluded to it yes, but never used the actual words. And Stiles didn't know that three little words could turn his whole world upside down.

"Oh god Derek" he lifted his face up feeling the sudden need to get lost in those wonderful green eyes. His hand fisted Derek's shirt and he closed his lips over Derek's capturing him in a desperate needy kiss. He needed Derek's body to keep him warm as he was shivering all over and only Derek would be able to restore that heat in his body.

"You've never … I waited so long to hear you say this … I … love you so much." Stiles stuttered between showering Derek with small kisses all along his mouth and stubbled jaw. The people just outside in the living room and the whole absurdity of this whole situation temporarily forgotten.

"Stiles" Derek grunted as his fingers ran through Stiles hair and then pulling it back so Stiles had to look up at Derek. Their eyes met and Stiles was sure his skin must be back to front by now the way Derek's gaze was literally eating him up from the inside out.

"Thank you." Derek whispered his breath ghosting against Stiles' ear which made Stiles shudder. "You're amazing."

Stiles let out a small giggle at those words, breaking the spell that had them captivated. "'M nothing special, really." He mumbled trying to get his nerves under control that suddenly were back in full force.

"Always too humble" Derek grinned against Stiles' skin before pulling him into a full body hug.

"Ready?" Derek asked placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek, giving his hand a squeeze.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stiles smiled and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat.

He must have gone mad, Stiles thought to himself as he let himself being led back into the living room by Derek. Was he really about to have sex, even worse virgin status taking sex, with Derek in front of his friends and creeper Peter and what was his life?

He steadied himself with a deep breath and pulled his shoulders back to at least try to look confident. He probably will never be able to look any of them in the eye ever again. Well, he would just have to guide the pack from the solitary of his bedroom via text and emails. Yes, he could totally do that.

At least most of them looked in appropriate amounts of discomfort as he and Derek made their way back to the middle of the room. Well, apart from Peter and Jackson. Peter just leered at them, and Stiles totally had been right. Peter was just one fucked up perverted creeper.

"Didn't think you had it in you Stiles," Jackson said with an evil smirk, only averting his gaze when Derek growled at him threateningly.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and turned him around, so he was facing away from the group before pulling him flush against his front wrapping his arms around Stiles chest and starting to kiss along the back of his neck, changing between little licks and sucks and Stiles' breathing sped up and Derek could hear his heart beating madly against his chest.

"Stiles" Derek whispered into his ear. "Just close your eyes and imagine it's just the two of us, I'll take care of you." Stiles could feel the hair on his neck stand on edge. He could do that. He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to home in on just Derek. The way his body heat was radiating into his back, the way his hands felt roaming up and down his stomach. The way his lips felt wet against his skin and Derek's strong calm steady breath was grounding him.

Stiles grabbed hold of one of Derek's hands interlacing their fingers as he let his head fall back against Derek's shoulder, giving Derek better access to his neck and Derek didn't need to be asked twice but took the invitation and latched onto Stiles skin at the nape of his neck and started sucking until a big red mark had formed over which he then ran his tongue eagerly.

Stiles tried to be as quiet as possible because making porn like noises with a room full of people would be just too much of an embarrassment but despite his best efforts he couldn't help a small moan escape him when Derek's hand found their way under his shirt and stroked all the way up his torso until it came to rest over his left nipple and Derek experimentally pinched it between his thumb and index fingers. Stiles' knees were in danger of bucking and he grabbed on tighter to Derek's arm, so hard it would probably leave a temporary bruise even on a werewolf.

"Stiles" Derek groaned, his hand still stroking Stiles' chest and drawing him back from that far away place to the here and now. "I'm going to take our clothes off now, ok?" Derek said tenderly and nibbled at Stiles earlobe at the same time.

"Oh god," Stiles whimpered, his senses suddenly focussing on the other noises in the room. A cacophony of different speeds and intensities of breathing, intermingled with the odd cough or clearing of throat. The squishy noise as one of them shifted on the sofa or dragged their shoes over the parquet flooring. It was like Stiles' hearing had been magically heightened and he could hear things he would not normally hear. And shit, they were all still here watching them!

Stiles breathing became erratic. Derek, just focus on Derek, he reminded himself and Derek helped by leaning in and breathing directly into his ear.

Stiles tried to sync his own breathing with Derek's steady intake of breath. In … out … in … out. And it helped calm him down. Derek was still surprisingly composed, considering that Stiles without a doubt could feel Derek's arousal pressed up hard against his back.

"Shh, I got you" Derek said soothingly and pressed Stiles even more into his chest as his hand slowly travelled down towards the hem of Stiles' shirt before nudging Stiles to lift up his arms and then pulling off Stiles shirt in one swift motion. Stiles shivered against the cold and waited until Derek had pulled off his own shirt before pressing himself back into the warmth of Derek's chest. He turned his head enough for Derek to be able to press their lips together, Derek prying Stiles lips open with his tongue and entering Stiles mouth, exploring eagerly. Stiles started pressing his tongue against Derek's licking along its length and then letting Derek take over and dictate the kiss.

Stiles melted into the kiss and brought one of his hands up behind him and grabbed hold of Derek's hair pulling him in closer as their tongues continued to intertwine in a wet messy sloppy kiss. He could already feel himself get dizzy from lack of oxygen but he would not break this kiss. He wanted to kiss Derek forever and ever. Stiles moaned in protest when it was Derek who eventually separated, leaning his head against Stiles shoulder and panting hard catching his breath.

"I love you" he whispered into Stiles' ear, hardly audible but Stiles was sure every werewolf in the room would have caught it with their superior hearing. But Stiles was almost at the point of actually not caring anymore whether they were here or not. In his mind it was just him and Derek, Derek whose hands were currently busy unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper before pulling his jeans all the way down. Stiles stepped out of them eagerly and turned around watching Derek rid himself of his own trousers and underwear, revealing Derek's rock hard cock, before stepping back in and pressing their chests together, Derek's erection pressing against Stiles' still confined one.

Stiles let out a moan at the sensation and he looked up into Derek's eyes. Eyes that were glaring red and Stiles realised at that point how hard it must be for Derek to try and stay calm and in control. He could see the strain written all over his face. And he was sure it was only because Derek wanted Stiles to feel safe. And Stiles appreciated the sentiment, he really did but he wanted the real Derek, the Derek who wouldn't feel he needed to hold back for his sake.

"Derek, it's ok, let go…" Stiles said reassuringly. "I want all of you."

"Stiles" Derek said pleadingly, his breathing now sounding hard and laboured.

"Derek, please … I want the real you." Stiles looked challengingly into the red eyes, of Derek, his _mate_, just like he had done with the other werewolves earlier. Stiles smiled at the sound of that word in his head. He really could get used to calling Derek that.

"Ok," Derek grunted and then Stiles saw his face change. Fangs extending, sideburns growing and eyes turning an even darker shade or red if that was even possible. He could feel Derek's nails, no claws, digging into the flesh of his waist and just for a moment he wondered whether he had bitten of more than he could chew. And then Derek howled and Stiles mind went blank.

"Finally" A snarly voice said in the distance.

"I thought we would have to put up with this sappy stuff all night. Time to claim your mate Derek!" Peter teased from across the room and was met in response with a menacing growl and an even fiercer look that to Stiles' great satisfaction seemed threateningly enough to shut up even someone like Peter who recoiled just that little bit more into the sofa.

'That's my man,' Stiles thought and then he couldn't think anymore as Derek was on him like a predator on his prey and ripped his boxers to shreds with his claws before flinging Stiles onto the floor that was luckily covered with blankets and then all Stiles could feel was Derek's body on top of him. Devouring every inch he could get his mouth on, leaving Stiles with bite marks and bruises and scratches all over his back and Stiles one whimpering mess under him.

"Oh god Derek" he stammered out between moans and sobs. Pleasure and pain was a weird sensation, especially when experienced simultaneously. It shouldn't go together but it did and it felt so good that Stiles couldn't help but start sobbing softly while his fingers grabbed hold onto Derek's hair as hard as he could, trying to impart some of that pain/pleasure sensation back to Derek.

"Stiles," Derek panted, as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned Stiles body and head enough to face him. Unfortunately he also turned him enough to be able to look straight over Derek's shoulder and straight into the eyes of his best friend. His friend who was staring at him in a weird mixture of shock and disbelief and Stiles could be wrong but what looked like concern. And this should be a lot more awkward than it actually felt. Stiles didn't even want to die anymore at the thought of people watching them. Not that he would want to make this a repeat performance, not at all. Stiles didn't know whether to smile at Scott or ignore him and ended up settling on something in between, shooting a general awkward smile in the direction of the sofa looking just to the left side of Scott's shoulder and … bad idea … as he now was staring directly at Lydia who was looking at him intensely with a look Stiles probably would have killed for a few months back. Stiles quickly averted his eyes and buried his face in Derek's chest, trying to forget about them again.

He could do this. Derek, only him and Derek. Stiles took a few deep steadying breaths. Derek felt warm and safe and he slowly started to get lost in his scent again.

"I hurt you!" Derek whispered, sounding shocked by what he had just done to Stiles.

"I'm ok Derek" Stiles lifted his hand and gave Derek the thumbs up, making him look like some dorky twelve year old but he didn't care. "I'm not as fragile as I look. I will heal." He just wanted Derek to carry on. To finally feel him. He had been so close to coming just a moment ago and Derek hadn't even touched him _there_ yet. But he could feel Derek tense against him refusing to move.

"Please" Stiles begged lifting up his head from Derek's hard warm chest and looking at Derek meeting Derek's gaze with lust blown eyes and to his delight Derek nodded and rolled Stiles back onto his stomach and covered him with his body and hands and lips and teeth and Stiles closed his eyes and let himself float away.

Stiles really didn't know anymore where up and down was. It was just all too much. His emotions were like a rollercoaster, making him feel absolutely elated one minute and petrified the next but Derek was like his safety belt. Was the one thing he could latch onto and in this entire mess one thing remained crystal clear. He really wanted Derek.

Stiles could feel Derek shift off of him slightly and noticed he was fumbling for something between the cushions. Then he heard the plop of a bottle being popped open.

"Oh god" Stiles panted his head falling back against Derek. Derek nudged his legs apart. Stiles let himself be manoeuvred into position. He felt Derek stall and take a few calming breaths. He assumed Derek was trying to get control over his wolf, so he could retract his claws as to not hurt Stiles for what no doubt would be Derek preparing him now.

Stiles noticed again how Derek was covering his whole body with his own, practically shielding him from view from the pack exposing more of his own body in the process. Stiles wanted to just turn around and kiss Derek breathless but Derek's body weight against his back kept him pressed against the floor unable to do more than wiggle.

Derek started entering him first with one finger and then a second and gently pushing in and pulling out, giving Stiles time to adjust to the intrusion.

Stiles had his eyes closed again and just let the sensation of Derek's ministration take over all of his senses. He wanted to touch Derek but again, as Derek was basically immobilising him, it made that virtually impossible and all Stiles could do was turn his head for Derek to kiss him as he stretched him and slowly added a third finger, which burned and had Stiles jerk and hiss before relaxing into Derek again. He could tell Derek was fighting hard with himself not to just jump him and take him regardless of the consequences and part of him just wanted Derek to let go and to finally claim him.

"Derek, I'm ready" Stiles half whimpered half begged.

"No" Derek snarled, panting hard and stopping his own hips from just bucking into Stiles.

"Derek…" Stiles insisted.

"No, I need to stretch you more … I don't want to risk hurting you with my knot. Stiles I'm going to add a fourth finger now, just relax."

Stiles did as he was told; trying to go limp and taking in a deep breath and then slowly exhaling. On the exhale he felt Derek push into him with four slick fingers and he yelled out. It hurt like a bitch and he wanted to cry but he bit his lips and instead listened to Derek's soothing voice, telling him to breathe. Stiles told himself it was just like a panic attack, all he needed to do was to breathe through it and it would be fine.

Derek kept on pumping in with his four fingers, scissoring them and working Stiles open and after what felt like an eternity it stopped hurting so badly and Stiles instead could focus on the sensation of Derek's fingers brushing against his tight muscle and his inner lining of skin and the occasional soft stroke against his sweet spot which made his breath hitch and have him pant for more.

Stiles erection that he had temporarily lost had returned full force and was now painfully reminding him how badly he wanted, needed to come and how much he wanted to come with Derek inside of him.

"Derek" he whined impatiently.

"Ok, you're ready!" Derek grunted and pushed Stiles legs further apart, positioning himself between them. Derek then grabbed hold of Stiles' waist and lifted him up slightly before lining his cock up with his entrance. Derek pulled Stiles in closer by his waist as he started to push in.

"Oh my … fuck…" Stiles panted as Derek breached him and with one long swift push bottomed out, before stilling and giving Stiles time to adjust.

"Oh god, yes, Derek … move…" Stiles begged; people in the room truly forgotten. It was just him and Derek now and that's everything he had wanted and it felt so much better and different than he could have imagined.

Derek growled and Stiles could feel his claws extending and digging into his waist, breaking skin as he held on tight and started to fuck into Stiles with deep hard thrusts. Stiles tried desperately to push himself up on his elbows to actually gain access to his agonizingly hard cock but Derek pounded into him with such force that he couldn't keep himself upright.

"Oh ... fuck … Derek" he whined looking over his shoulders. Derek had half wolfed out again and was thrashing into Stiles harder and harder and Stiles didn't know if he would come first or faint first.

He finally managed to wedge a hand between his body and the floor and wrapped it around his cock tightly. But all he could do was follow Derek's lead and fuck into his clenched fist in time with Derek's snap of his hips as he drilled into Stiles.

"Derek" Stiles cried out as he felt the heat pool at his spine and his balls drawing tight and then his orgasm ripped through his body. A feeling so intense that it had his muscles seize up as hot come squirted onto his hand and the blanket and he clenched around Derek's cock.

Derek grabbed him even harder but Stiles didn't really feel it, too far gone for the pain to even register. But what he could feel was a sudden pressure at the entrance of his hole and shit, this must be the knot. And by the feel of it it was going to be big.

Stiles tried to catch his breath.

"Stiles" Derek panted still thrusting into him but not pushing the knot all the way in yet.

"Do it!" Stiles told Derek in a firm hissy voice. At least there was no doubt about whether Derek's instinct or inner wolf or whatever considered him his mate.

"Breathe," Derek ordered and then with the next thrust pushed his knot past the ring of muscles and Stiles blacked out for a second as the stretch and pain was even more than he had anticipated from when Derek had worked him open with his four fingers.

When he came round Derek was pressed against his back, panting hard and giving little thrusts, limited by the big knot that had now fully formed and firmly wedged them together.

"Derek," Stiles whimpered reaching behind him and managing to grab a fistful of Derek's hair pulling him into his neck. He could feel the knot pressing against his prostate and every little move Derek made felt like he was tearing him in half but also like a shot of electricity going through him.

Derek bit down into his shoulder and Stiles cried out as Derek broke skin with his fangs and then licked away the blood that was trickling out of the wound and then Stiles could feel it, the pulsating of Derek's knot and the way Derek's whole body went rigid in anticipation of his impending orgasm. Then Derek howled and was coming hard inside of him. Spilling out copious amounts of semen, filling Stiles up to the point where his abdomen started to hurt as the semen only had one way in which it could go. He could feel Derek shudder above him, his strong arms with which he was holding himself upright shaking, as he tried not to collapse completely on top of Stiles.

Only when Derek did lose the strength in his arms did Derek roll them over onto their sides, wrapping Stiles up in his arms, with human hands rubbing soothing circles into Stiles' stomach and gently kissing him behind his ear.

"Stiles …

"Well…," Derek was rudely interrupted and when he lifted his head he was met with the annoying smirk of his uncle.

"I'd say by the looks of it, you found yourself a suitable mate." He grinned as he looked down between them and Stiles took everything back he had thought earlier, he wanted very much to die right now. "And you didn't even kill him in the process!" He added.

"Come on pack, have a look at your alpha and his _mate_! Come on don't be shy … you knew that this would have to happen …"

They all awkwardly shuffled towards Stiles and Derek, lying on the floor, still unable to separate and Derek put his arms protectively around Stiles. None of them felt a particularly urgent need to examine the evidence in detail and just glanced quickly before congratulating them and making their quick excuses, leaving the house as fast as they possibly could. Even Jackson was not on his usual high horse but bolted out of there at lightning speed.

Lydia and Allison, ever caring, pulled up one of the blankets and covered Derek and Stiles with it before also making their way out.

"Congratulations on a successful mating. Looks like I was right as usual. You are one of a kind Stiles, hopefully Derek knows how to appreciate you," Peter said smirking at Stiles to which Stiles just let out an annoyed huff and Derek mumbled a 'fuck off''. And then Peter was gone too and finally, they were alone, it really was just Derek and Stiles. And suddenly it was almost too quiet, to intimate as they lied there, joined together and wrapped up in each other.

Stiles could slowly feel his body come round and the inevitable pain that all his surface wounds would bring. He groaned.

"You're ok?" Derek sounded concerned as he ghosted his hand over some of the damage he had left on Stiles skin.

"I will be," Stiles smiled reassuringly at Derek.

"Erm … so … how long are we going to have to be like this?"

"I don't really know."

"What? You're the werewolf here so how can you not know?"

"Well, it's not like I've ever knotted anyone before so … but from what I've heard it can be anything between 30 minutes to an hour."

"Mhhh, so does this mean that we're … you know … so apparently I am the real deal?" Stiles can't help but feel a bit smug about that.

"You were always the real deal Stiles." Derek said affectionately as he licked over the bite mark he had left on Stiles neck which made Stiles shudder and Stiles could feel his cock start stirring in interest again and what was wrong with him? He was hardly able to move, that's how sore he felt but his cock obviously had a mind of its own.

"We should try to get some sleep" Derek suggested, pulling Stiles closer against him.

"Aw … I was kind of hoping for a round two here" Stiles said guiding Derek's hand to rest against his rapidly filling dick.

"You're in no position to do anything for a while!" Derek said but despite his words started to tease Stiles' cock with his fingers. "But I am willing to _negotiate_ after a little nap."

"So there will be a round two?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"And a round three if you want." Derek chuckled against him.

"And many, many rounds after that!" Stiles grinned turning his head so he could capture Derek's lips with his own.

"Oh I'm planning on that." Derek confirmed between nips.

"Awesome." Stiles didn't even try to sound anything else than excited. "And maybe we can actually make it to your bedroom this time, not that I would mind if we, you know, get adventurous in the kitchen or anywhere else as long as the rest of _them_ isn't required to watch anymore because that would be just …"

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get some rest. Or there will be no further rounds tonight or anytime soon."

"You know you're not much fun post-coital. And just for the record you suck at negotiating!" Stiles teased as he pulled Derek's arms closer around him. He could really feel his body start to tire and ache so maybe a short nap before round two would not be such a bad idea after all. Even if that meant Derek was right.


End file.
